Who To Trust?
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: Set after the reckoning. Derek is brain washed by the Edison Group to think chloe is the enemy. will derek trust chloe again? this summary sucks but the story is way better! its rated t for lanuage. R&R!
1. Alone

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO YEAH IT MIGHT SUCK, PLEASE R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

Me: "Hey Simon."

Simon: "What do you want?"

Me: "That was harsh. What's wrong?"

Simon: "You don't own darkest powers, duh!"

Me: "Yeah I know. Kelley Armstrong does. I only own people I make up."

Simon: "Like Abby?"

Me: "Yes, and you know what? You get to date her."

Simon: "Seriously? YAY!"

Chapter one: Alone

Chloe POV

"Derek? Derek? Where are you?" I paced back and forth in my cell. Alone.

It had been almost a month since we were captured by the Edison Group.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Derek, we should really get back to the others." Derek and I had gone out to scope out the forest by the motel for the Edison Group._

"_Chloe, I thought I heard someone."_

"_Well I didn't, plus its getting cold out here." It was true; it was less than 20 degrees. I hugged my jacket and shivered. Derek had seen this and put his arm over my shoulders._

"_Fine, we'll go back."_

"_Not so fast, mutt." I had turned to see Diane Enright, heels and all, standing with an energy ball in her hands. I froze._

"_Come with me you two." It was Dr. Davidoff who spoke, coming up behind Mrs. Enright._

_I shrank back into Derek, who growled._

"_Now, now. No need to get pesky, we are here to help."_

_Derek snorted. "Yeah I bet."_

"_Well, now you left us with no other choice, Diane?" Mrs. Enright threw the energy bolt at Derek, it hit him in the center of his chest, his knees buckled and I screamed._

"_STOP! JUST DON'T HURT HIM!" I screamed as I ran towards him._

_Dr. Davidoff grabbed me and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I winced and black dots clouded my vision. I had to get to Derek, I just had to. I tried to move towards him, but Dr. Davidoff held me tight. The black dots grew larger._

_The last thing I saw was Derek's motionless figure, lying in a heap on the ground._

_The world went black._

_~~~End of flashback~~~_

I was in a white cell. The walls, floors, and ceiling were white washed. There was a twin bed in the corner, sheets, comforter, and pillows were white. In the opposite corner was a door leading to the bathroom, again everything was white. There was a table in the center where I was supposed to eat my meals they so 'generously' gave me. I hated it here; I wasn't allowed to see Derek at all. There was no entertainment, no TV, no board games, and no one to talk to.

I was about to lose my mind, when there was a loud banging on my door, followed by a shout.

"Hey, little necro, you descent?"

It was the guard that always guarded my cell. I scowled and yelled.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

There was no answer only the sound of my door opening.

The next thing that happened shocked me; there in the door way was Derek, though, something was off about him I couldn't place it, but he still looked like Derek. He stepped in my cell and the guard closed the heavy metal door with a loud _clank_. And we were alone.

"Derek I'm so glad to see you!" I yelled and ran towards him, ready to throw my arms around him.

The next thing he did shocked me even further, he had raised a tranquilizer gun at me, making me screech to a stop, 3 feet away from him.

"Get away from me, little necro." He barked with so much hatred and disgust.

My heart sank, and I realized what was off about him, his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes, were black


	2. Traitor

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, well people, anyway, I am trying to write as much as I can but I hit writers-block and the next chapter might be awhile, I have to think of how to introduce Abby, I'll talk to Alix about it later, well enough of my chatter enjoy the chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: "Hey Derek."

Derek: "Leave me alone. I can't trust you."

Me: "Jerk! You're so mean! I'm going to go talk to Chloe!"

Derek: "Well you don't own darkest powers, so take that!"

Me: "No, it belongs to Kelley Armstrong, but if I did I would have made you nicer!"

Derek: "I thought you liked that I was dark and mysterious."

Me: *Blushes* "Well actually I do…"

Derek: "Thought so." *Turns and leaves*

Chapter 2: Traitor

Derek POV

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Derek, believe us."_

"_Why should I believe anything you say?" I spat. Dr. Davidoff had held me here for almost a week now, right now he had me hooked up to a bunch of machines I had no idea what did. His 'Trust us' crap was getting old, how could I trust him if he had a bunch of wires stuck to my head?_

"_Believe us Derek, Chloe doesn't like you, she never did."_

"_Chloe told me she loved me! I love her back!" I was shouting, again, they tried to feed me this crap almost yesterday._

"_She lied Derek, she doesn't love you. Now say it with me. 'Chloe doesn't love me, she was just using me.'"_

"_No."_

"_Say it Derek."_

"_NO!"_

"_You have left me with no other choice, but to _make_ you see sense."_

_He walked over to the biggest machine and flipped a switch, the machine beeped and everything got blurry._

"_Say it Derek."_

"_No…" I meant it to be stronger, but my voice was weak._

"_SAY IT!" His voice was strong and held authority._

_Everything started getting more and more blurry. I tried to focus but couldn't, everything went black…_

"_Chloe doesn't love me, she was just using me."_

Chloe POV

"W-what?" I stammered. He never talked to me this way. _Ever._

"You're not deaf, you heard me, back up."

Confused, I did what he told me, still looking in his black eyes.

"They did something to you Derek. What's wrong?"

"They did nothing, I've always hated you." He said this with so much hatred and disgust, that I stumbled back, tears threatening to fall.

My expression must have done something to him. His eyes softened and the green slid back into place.

"Chloe…"

His eyes snapped back to black and he glared at me.

What had just happened?


	3. Alix and Simon

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENTG POSTED IN AWHILE! Again sorry I hit writers block and had to talk to Alix, speaking of Alix, I am changing Abby's name to Alix because she is using my name in her book so I thought it would be fair if I used her name so ha! Take that Alix! You're dating Simon! I am going to make her look like my friend Alix and she is going to have Alix's personality, so basically Alix is in my book and she is going to be a special shaman! R&R! :D P.S. Thanks to Cupcake Angel for reviewing, it meant a lot to me because I love the story She Is Love, THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

Me: "Hey Alix."

Alix: "Hey, did you find out the secret yet?"

Me: "NO! Tell me!"

Alix: "No, u have to read my story to figure it out." *Laughs*

Me: "Alix tell me!"

Alix: "NO!"

Me: "Fine I will go ask Jenayle!"

Alix: "NO!"

Me: *Leaves*

Me: "You're using my name in you're book?"

Alix: "Sarah, calm down and write the disclaimer."

Me: "FINE! I don't own darkest powers Kelley Armstrong does."

Alix: "Good girl!" *pats head*

Me: *bite at hand*

Alix: "Jerk…"

Chapter 3: Alix and Simon sitting in the park K-I-S-S-I-N-G! JK that's gross!

Simons POV

_Aww man! Where are they? I'm worrying my head off!_

It had been a month since I last saw Chloe and Derek, they were scoping out the forest when they were snatched by the Edison Group.

I was at a park I found near the motel. I saw a girl there who had to be 14 maybe 15 years old with chopped short, curly light brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes, those eyes were now focused on me, she had a slight frustrated look on her face.

_What is wrong with me? I am thinking of a pretty girl when my brother and Chloe are in danger? God I'm such a boy!_

The girl who was watching me let out a frustrated sigh and started to walk over.

I looked around were I was sitting on the bench, but no one else was around.

Just me.

"Why are you so worried? You're giving me a damn headache! What the hell, man?"

I was shocked. Why was she was yelling at me? Worse, how did she know I was worried?

"I know what you are. You're a sorcerer, but what's your name?"

"Simon, who are you?" I asked warily.

"Names Alix, I'm a shaman." She held out her hand and I just stared at it, still wary.

"Oh come on, I'm on the run from Edison Group just like you."

"Ok…" I was shocked and taken off guard, how did she know about the Edison Group? Was she part of the experiments? Can I trust her?

"Ugh, you can trust me!"

"How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"I was experimented on by the Edison Group and they tweaked my DNA and now, I feel emotions around me."

"So can you still do all the other stuff, like astral project and heal?"

"Yeah, so what about you? You're worried about something."

"Nothing…. Well actually my friend and brother were taken by the Edison Group and I'm worried out of my mind!"

"Yeah I can feel it. I can also feel that killer head ache you're giving me." She gave me a look.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that."

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes when she asked.

"Hey you want to get a pretzel or something?"

"Sure."

She got up and held out her hand for me, I stared at it and she said.

"Oh come on! I won't bite I promise." She smiled.

I grabbed her hand and we walked about one mile when we came to a pretzel stand.

"Two please." She said to the man behind the counter.

"Umm. Alix?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not allowed to eat that, I'm diabetic."

"Oh ok," she turned back to the man and said. "Make one of them plain."

What? She didn't think I was weird because I was diabetic?

"No, I don't think it's weird, you'll just have to eat a wimp pretzel." She smiled again.

I mock glared and took my 'wimp' pretzel.

"So you're not allowed to eat nacho cheese?"

"Well I can, it's just not a lot."

"Oh ok," She smiled deviously. "Then have some."

She scooped out a blob of cheese with her fingers and flung it at him.

It hit him right between his eyes and started dripping down his face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I don't know, I felt like it." She smiled even wider.

I lifted my hand and wiped of most of the cheese and whipped it back at her.

"Hey! You got it on my shirt! Now its gunna stain! What the hell man?"

I shrugged "I don't know, I felt like it." I smiled at her.

As if she couldn't help it she smiled back and said, "Wanna hug?"

I tried to run but she pulled me into her arms, getting cheese all over my new shirt.

I glanced down at her and was met with a piercing blue gaze.

Without thinking I leaned down until my face was directly over hers.

Without thinking I kissed her.

HAHA take that Alix! I was a little cliffy, but not much, just to keep you wondering about next chapter evil aren't I?


	4. A beautiful flashback

**AUTHORS NOTE: YAY! I am soooo happy! I figured out what to do about Chloe and Derek! Derek is still going to be all 'I don't trust anyone' and Chloe is going to be all like 'trust me! I love you!' Soooo yeah. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: "Heyy Derek!"

Derek: "Leave me alone…"

Me: "What did I do?"

Derek: "You had these crazy psycho scientists brain-wash me!"

Me: "I'm so sorry! I just had to make it interesting!"

Chloe: "GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND WRITE THE DISCLAIMER!"

Me: "FINE FINE! I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLEY ARMSTRONG DOES!" *runs away crying*

Chapter 4: A beautiful flashback

Chloe POV

"Derek, what did they do to you?"

"Nothing," His voice was hard.

"They did something I just know they did!" My eyes were rimmed with tears; I blinked them back, not wanting to cry in front of him.

"Ugh, for the hundredth time, I know you were just using me, I know you don't love me, and I don't love you, I hate you!"

His words were like a slap to the face. The tears welled up and gushed miserably down my face.

"Derek…" I sobbed.

His features softened, there was green in his eyes again, making me sob harder. His eyes were perfect, the way they sparkle whenever he was around me…

The way they shined when he told me he loved me…

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Chloe…" His eyes were shinning and there was a slight blush on his face._

"_Derek…" I replied not sure where this was going, but new it was going somewhere good._

"_Chloe… I…. I… Ugh why is it so hard to talk to you?" There was frustration in his voice and something else… desperation?_

"_It's ok Derek, you can tell me anything." I smiled up at him. "Just spit it out already."_

"_Oh, ok…" He calmed down a bit, but not much._

"_Listen Chloe I… I… I really... really l-like- love you." He blushed and looked away again._

_I was speechless. All I could do was stand there and stare and him in amazement._

_I think my stillness gave him the wrong idea, because of what he said next._

"_I knew it. I knew you wouldn't like me back, you have Simon…"_

_I was shocked. He thought I liked Simon?_

_I looked him strait in the eye and said. "Derek I don't like Simon, I like you."_

_He stood there and stared at me, with love in his eyes._

"_Do you love me?" I asked after a couple minutes._

_He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. After awhile we had to catch our breaths and he whispered. "I have always loved you Chloe Saunders."_

_~~~End of flashback~~~_

"Derek… I th-th-thought y-y-you l-l-loved m-me." I stuttered

When he spoke his words were rushed. "Chloe I do love you I can only talk to you so often, you right they did do something, they-"

His eyes turned black again and he turned and walked to the door, leaving me alone to my confused thoughts.

Sorry had to end it there, soooo yeah, REVIEW! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE FOR MEEEE?


	5. A plan of action

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh hey guys/gals, the next chapter might be awhile so this one's going to be one of the longest chapters I ever wrote, just a heads up! Sorry it took soooo long!**

**DISCLIAMER: **

Me: "Hey Derek, I was wondering if you would come here for just a second." *Evil laughs*

Derek: *Takes step back* "What do you want?"

Me: "Please tell the nice people that I don't own darkest powers."

Derek: *Sigh of relief* "Ok, this crazy chic does not own darkest powers."

Me: "What did you just call me?" *Grabs knife*

Derek: "Uhhh NOTHING!"

Me: "That's what I thought."

Chapter 5: A plan of action

Simon POV

"Hey Alix, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Like what?"

I sighed "Ok this is big, I… I was wondering…" I sighed again, frustrated. How could I ask her this when I barely knew her?

"Just spit it out Simon!"

"Ugh, ok, I was wondering if you would help me find my brother and Chloe."

"Of course I will they are important to you so they're important to me." She smiled widely at me.

"Oh, good thank you." I was stunned; she was willing to help me when I barely knew her? Was I a trick? Could I _really _trust her? I only knew her for, like, 2 weeks!

"Well I can sense your distrust so I am going to tell you about myself, ok?"

"Umm, ok."

"OK then, my last name is Latta, and I have a little brother named Bailey. I am a shaman that was experimented on by the whack-job group, I love the color green and I am 15. My brother Bailey is an earth half demon, he… he… he was captured and brainwashed also."

She looked away a shadow crossed her face.

"Alix what's wrong?"

"He tried to kill me." She whispered this so quietly I had to strain to hear it.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Alix."

"It's not your fault; it's that stupid psycho group." She sighed frustrated.

"That's why I need to get him out of there, he may have tried to kill me but he's still my brother."

"Wow Alix, I would never try to save someone who tried to kill me, but then again it was your brother, so yeah I would probably save Derek too."

"Well someone's got to cover the big bad wolf's ass."

I laughed, she just fascinated me. How she could go from talking about her brother trying to kill her to laughing and making jokes, I'll never know.

"Yeah, but he does a pretty good job of covering everyone's ass except his own, he so self sacrificing!"

"Yeah I know how you feel, my dad used to be like that, then one day he ended up getting himself and my mother killed."

"Oh I'm so sorry Alix."

"It's okay I was five so I wasn't that attached to them."

"Well I was attached to my dad and Derek when I was five, how's that any different?"

"Well they weren't always there for me, y'know?"

"Oh I see."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for awhile thinking of who-knows-what.

"Hey I got it!"

"Got what?"

"How to save Derek and Chloe, duh."

"How?"

"We could wear a glamour spell so they won't recognize us." **(Is that what it's called?)**

"Oh I see."

"Yeah!"

"Ok, when should we leave?"

"Tonight!"

"I will have to tell my dad and Lauren."

"Ok!"

*****~~***~~***~~***Later that night ***~~***~~***~~*** cool huh?**

Alix POV (YAY! GO ALIX!)

I started running from tree to tree humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song.

"Hey, Alix! Stop humming that song!"

So I started humming the "Pink Panther" theme song.

"Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"Stop it!"

And so I moved onto "Indiana Jones" theme song

He just starts laughing

"Ok be serious Alix, we are going on a rescue mission, not a field trip."

"Fine."

We walked and in silence for awhile when I got bored.

So I started to sing.

"Who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scares collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart."**(P.s. I don't own that either.)**

"Wow, you have a great voice Alix!" **(Soooo true! Go to youtube and type in "Behind the barbwire fence." Soooo good! It's about the holocaust.)**

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Well I'm officially very, VERY, **VERY** bored!"

"We are almost there, just keep yourself busy."

And so I started humming the "Ghostbusters" theme song

"Ok do you have to hum theme songs?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"There's something strange in the neighborhood, who you gunna call? GHOSTBUTERS!"

He just sighed.

"Hey I see the whack-job group's HQ!"

"Yeah, I see it too."

"Ok, put on the glamour spell."

"Ok."

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

I could feel myself getting taller and my hair longer.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Ok."

"What do I look like?"

"Your hair is long and a darker brown, kind of like mahogany." He stroke's my hair.

"Your eyes are a deep brown, and you are taller, more grown up look."

"Oh, ok."

"So, this spell wears off in two hours, ok?"

"Yep."

"So we gota get them out as quick as possible."

"Ok."

"So you have to get in and get out."

"You know you're just wasting time."

"Ok. I know, it's just… be careful." He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I will."

I snuck over to the front of the gate; the building was huge, maybe 10 stories high and had a hospital/prison look to it.

There was a gate and barbwire fence circling the building. I crouched and jumped and grabbed hold of the bar just below the barbwire, I took a pair of wire cutters out of my pocket and carefully cut the wires, but my hand slipped and I cut my finger.

"Shit." I muttered and put my finger in my mouth.

"You ok, Alix?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, you can continue."

I cut more wires and slipped over the wall; once there I knocked out 2 guards, then let Simon in.

"Thanks Alix, ok so you stay here and hide while I go get Derek and Chloe."

"Can I hide over there?" I asked pointing to a ledge 10 feet off the ground and hidden by shadows.

"Sure, just stay out of sight."

"Sir yes sir!" I did a salute and marched off to the ledge and climbed and flipped until I was perched on the ledge hidden in the shadows.

He slipped into the building without anyone noticing. I got to hand it to him, he's great at that. Just last week he did that.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I took a bite of my pretzel, waiting for Simon._

_I looked around for him but didn't see him._

_Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, only a little._

"_Simon!"_

"_Ha, sorry, Alix."_

_With that he pressed his lips to my cheek. I laughed and pushed his head away._

"_So do you wanna meet my dad and Lauren?"_

"_Sure."_

_We walked and talked until we arrived to a crappy looking motel._

"_This it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay. Shall we go in?"_

"_Sure."_

_He snuck past the person at the front desk and walked into their room. He walked up behind a man in his mid-forties and tapped him on the shoulder._

_He jumped and raised his hands, ready to cast._

"_Simon! Don't do that!"_

"_Sorry dad."_

_~~~End of flashback~~~_

So basically you see he's very sneaky, err something like that.

Ugh this is boring; I've been sitting on this ledge for quite awhile now, occasionally kicking guards in the back of their heads when they got to close for my liking.

Eventually I saw Simon and a short blonde girl running with a 6 foot man with dark hair running after them; I got panicked and thought he was chasing them. I leaned out and heard Simon whisper, "She's over here, come on hurry!"

I leaned out as far as I could go and put as much force into the kick as I could. The man went down with a curse and Simon turned back to him.

"Alix no! That's Derek!"

"Aww, crap man, sorry."

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, thought you were a guard."

He just glared at me with a emerald green gaze. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are you, four?"

"Whatever wolf-boy."

He growled at me

"Hey! Can I remind you we are trying to escape?"

"Fine." I huffed

Derek just rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Now let's get going!"

"Not so fast, your gunna leave without saying 'hi' to your brother?"

I turned and stared at horror as my younger brother started to use his power to block our exit.

"Bailey, you don't have to do this." I tried for a calm voice but it cracked at the end.

"Well you see, big sister, I have to, this time I won't let you escape."

**Oooohh cliffy! Please R&R sorry it took so long, please don't hate me! Again I don't own anything, just the plot and Alix.**


	6. A plan of action II

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey peoples sorry it took soooo long but I'm getting bored of this story, gunna end it soon.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Derek is yelling at me.**

Derek: "You don't own Darkest Powers! Kelley Armstrong does!"

Me: "But-"

Derek: "NO! You don't own me, Chloe, Simon, or Tori!"

Me: "But-"

Derek: "YOU DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS!"

Me: "FINE, I don't own Darkest Powers! Happy now?"

Derek: "Yes."

Chapter 6: Plan of action 2

Simon POV

_Get in, get Chloe and Derek, and get out._

That's what I was here for.

When I slipped past guards I took ones ID tag and put a glamour spell on myself to look like him. I then kicked him in the back of the knee and hit his head hard against the ground.

I used the ID card to open doors and walked up to the main office. I looked at a map of the building but there were no names telling me what room was what.

I guess I'll have to wing it.

"Hey Mac."

I froze.

"I didn't expect to see you here, thought you would have gone home to your wife and kids."

_Crap! He has a family? I hope I didn't kill him!_

I cleared my throat, like I said; I'll have to wing it.

"Yeah pretty soon, but Dr. Davidoff asked me to check up on the prisoners, I just can't remember what cells they were kept in."

"I could help you out," He said walking towards me.

"They should be in the left wing down the third hallway," he said pointing on the map, "And the Saunders girl will be in the fifth cell on the right and the mutt," I almost hit him when he said that, "Should be in the second cell on the left."

"Ok thanks."

"Anytime, Mac."

I started walking down the hallway and into the left wing, down the third hallway, and was standing in front of Chloe's' cell.

"Chloe? Chloe can you hear me? It's Simon."

"Simon?" I heard her call, but it was muffled from the door.

"Yeah. I'm going to get you out of here."

I used the ID tag to open the door, when I opened the door I was surprised to see Derek standing next to Chloe, glaring at her.

Wait! _Glaring_ at her? At _Chloe?_ His _mate?_

Chloe noticed and quickly said, "They did something to him, it's kinda like they brainwashed him."

"That's seriously messed up."

"I know, but I have something to help him."

Chloe POV

"That's seriously messed up."

"I know, but I have something to help him."

"Like what?"

"Some messed up medication crap."

"Where did you get it?"

"Somewhere."

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Dr. Davidoff, may I go on a walk?"_

"_Of course Chloe, let me get your guard."_

"_Ok."_

_He came back seconds later with my usual guard._

"_Now it's just a walk, and only for a few minutes, understood?"_

"_Yes Dr. Davidoff."_

_Once he was out of sight I kicked the guard in the back of the knee and took out the sedative I found last week, once he was hidden I sedated the camera guy and turned off the cameras._

_I went to the lab and found a syringe labeled: S588WX13_

_I went to the computer in the corner of the room and typed in: S588WX13 a file immediately popped up._

_The file had the ingredients and a description:_

S588WX13 is a new success, allowing a brainwashed patient to gain control once again for a short period of time; we are still working to allow control for longer periods of time.

_Great, just what I need._

_I took the syringe and a few more that were there and some more sedative, I'm sure they won't notice._

_I walked back to the camera room and erased the footage of me knocking out the guard and walking here. I turned the camera gut so it looked like he fell asleep, he won't remember anything._

_I then went to get my guard and posed him so he was leaning against the wall by my cell door and put his sun glasses on his face and returned to my cell to hide the syringes. I hid them in the bathroom because no cameras were in there._

_I then went to bed thinking of Derek._

_~~~End of flashback~~~_

"So what is it?" He said holding up the vile.

"Something that helps him with the mind control."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

"We should probably get going right?"

"Duh." I said rolling my eyes. "Derek?"

"What?" He asked, voice harsh.

"Could you come here for just a second?"

"Fine." He walked over and I took the needle out of Simons hand and pushed it into Derek's arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Sorry."

His eyes turned green and he smiled at me.

"Chloe…" He whispered and ran his thumb down my cheek.

Simon cleared his throat. "Um yeah, you guys can make-out later right now we have to get going."

Oh my god! That was such a Tori saying! Speaking of Tori was she ok?

"Um, Simon is Tori ok?"

"Well Chloe, there something I need to tell you."

**Oooohh cliffy, I just love my cliffies! Weren't expecting THAT were you? Please review!**


	7. Authors note, VERY important, MUST read!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, before you guys/girls start yelling at me about updates, can I just say "I'm so freaking sorry!"? I really am sorry I neglected my stories for soooo long, I've just been very very VERY busy, I know it's a lame excuse, but its true, I'm just going to give you the short version of why I haven't been updating.**

**Ok, here it is: I've doing a lot of running around, going to visit family in different states that takes 5 hour drive or an 8 hour drive to 18 hour drive, then I was going to go to camp but I can't because I have to go to Texas to visit my daddy (my parents are NOT divorced). And I got a new boyfriend, its long distance and I barley get to see him :( PLUS I've been spending soooo much time at my friends house I practically live there and she doesn't have a computer with internet. I wont be able to update ANY of my stories because, again, I'm going to Texas and I need to spend time with my daddy.**

**Phew, and there it is, the short version. Again, I'm sooooo sorry! You cannot believe how sorry I am! I will now make sure you know what happens to my stories.**

**Who To Trust?:** Umm, yeah, I have a lot of ideas I need to sort out to lead to the big event at the end, I need to fit all the pieces together.

**My Life?:** Well, I still need to decide to put the thing in or should I go with plan B? That needs to be sorted out fast! Because plan A is weird, it makes it sound rushed and I don't like that, I will have to run it by my friends.

**Sing it DP sing it!:** Ok, this personally is my favorite story, I am currently writing what Chloe and Tori are going to be singing, but I'm conflicted, the song is on the radio a lot, so I don't know if I want to use that…? But I will finish it!

**I Thought You Love Me, I Guess I Was Wrong:** So sad! I really want to finish this story but I have so many ideas from a lot of people, I don't which one to use! But I promise I will figure it out!

**New story *gasp!*: **Yes I will be writing a new story :) I know I have a lot of stories but I really wanted to write this! Ok the idea came from my friend Jenayle, who hasn't even read the books! (Don't worry I'm forcing her to read it! :D) when we wanted to play a supernatural game at a safe house, we made up names of characters, ages, powers, and couples. Then I realized I could write a book out of it! Ha, I feel smart :P but I think it might be called 'Safe house drama', or 'The safe house… of HORROR!' keep your eyes open for that!

**Thanks to all of my readers who STILL wait for my lazy butt to update! And thanks to all my readers because they bothered reading my stories. And a final thank you to those who review :) I love all my readers (Not in a creepy way!) you guys/girls rock!**

**~Gothic Bunny**


	8. A plan of action III

**AUTHORS NOTE: IIIII'MMM BAAAAACK! After a loooong writers block, so I'm happy to be writing again! Oh and I messed up, Simon dropped the glamour spell when he went and got Chloe just so you people were confused about that. Now da da da daaaa! Presenting... CHAPTER... 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have Derek locked in a cage and I'm poking him with a sharp stick.**

Derek: "LET ME GO YOU PHSYCHO!"

Me: "No."  
*Poke*

Derek: "Ow! Stop it!"

Me: "No."  
*Poke*

Derek: "OW! Oh yeah? YOU DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS!"

Me: *Extremely angry*  
"I HATE YOU!"  
*Throw stick at him*

Derek: "OWWW!"

Me: *Runs away crying*

Derek: "Aw, crap! How am I gunna get out of here?"

Chapter 7: I'm so sorry!

Bailey's POV (2 years ago)

"Kill her."

Dr. Davidoff's' voice was cruel and uncaring. My body started to move, without my permission.

_NO! OH GOD PLEASE NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I CANT KILL HER SHES MY SISTER!_

But my body didn't listen to me, my hand raised and vines started to wrap around her like snakes.

_NO, NO, NO ALIX! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF! OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE GOD NOOOOOO!_

"Bailey stop, you can control it, you just have to fight it!" Alix yelled at me and I watched as panic filled her eyes and she starts to squirm, the vines just wrap around her more tightly.

I see her eyes start to lose focus, and I knew the vines were cutting of her circulation. Why did she try to save me? Why didn't she just run?

And then it hit me: Alix, no matter how much she hated me, actually cared about me.

This has to stop.

Now.

I put all my strength to lower my hand and focus to let the vines fall. But Dr. Davidoff yelled at me and everything went black.

I heard Alix screaming and cussing and choking, but I couldn't see anything. And then all of a sudden everything was clear, but the sight was NOT pretty.

I saw blood, blood everywhere, on the ground, the walls, the ceiling. On the vines and all over Alix. The sight was sickening and my stomach lurched.

"Bailey… why…?" I looked up to see Alix healing herself then she got up and ran, Dr. Davidoff screamed at the guards to catch her but she was too fast.

_What had I done?_

Chloe POV (When they are escaping)

"W-w-what?"

"Tori… she… she ran away Chloe."

"W-w-what? W-w-w-why?"

"She left a note," He said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, the paper looked tear stained and wrinkled, like someone had read it over and over.

The note was in her perfect cursive.

_Dear Simon,_

_I'm so sorry but I have to leave, I can't stand if someone gets hurt because of my uncontrollable powers. Please don't come looking for me, and don't do anything stupid! I hope you find Chloe and Derek, tell them I'm sorry and I miss them. I will miss you dearest brother, I would stay but I just can't, please forgive me and take care of yourself._

_Sincerely, Tori_

My jaw hit the ground how could she?

"W-w-we have to find her!"

"I know Chloe, I tried, but my locater spell keeps failing, I think she's cloaking herself so I won't be able to find her."

Tori, of course Tori would do that, she knew we would try to find her. Why did she have to be so damn clever?

"We should go now, worry about Tori later! LET'S GO!" I looked up at Derek, he was struggling to focus. I injected him with more medication and he calmed down.

"Let's go." I said in a firm voice and we all started walking down the hall way, it reminded me of a movie scene I written once and I bet we looked really awesome the way we walked in formation down the hall, with serious looks on our face. Yep, totally awesome.

Though we had to break formation when guards noticed us, great way to ruin our awesome pose jerks! We started running until Simon said "She's over here, come on hurry!" I started running that way and stopped as I heard Derek curse, what the hell? I looked back and saw a women standing there standing beside Derek, who was on the ground.

"Alix no! That's Derek!" I heard Simon yell.

"Aww, crap man, sorry." She had I girly voice, huh? Strange, then she started changing getting a little shorted hair getting lighter and then she was a teenage girl around our age,

"What the hell?" Derek growled.

"Sorry, thought you were a guard." She said it like she was bored and wanted to get out of here.

Derek glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you, four?"

"Whatever wolf-boy."

He growled at her.

Simon cut in. "Hey! Can I remind you we are trying to escape?"

"Fine." The girl huffed.

Derek just rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Now let's get going!"

"Not so fast, your gunna leave without saying 'hi' to your brother?"

The girl turned and stared in horror as a young boy started to lift his hands. Huge vines and trees wove together, blocking our exit.

"Bailey, you don't have to do this." She said in a calm voice, but it cracked at the end.

"Well you see, big sister, I have to, this time I won't let you escape." He lifted his hands and vines started moving towards us. I stumbled back into Derek his strong arms protecting me. Then everything froze.

"Hey, what the hells going on out here?" I sighed in relief, I recognized the voice

**Who is it? Oh how I love cliffies, but I do feel bad about writing them :( but don't worry! I will write as soon as possible :)**


	9. A plan of action 4 this needs to end

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok could I just say: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But seriously, I AM sorry, lately I have been watching InuYasha and let me tell you, I reached episode 90 in, like, 8 days! My whole weekend I didn't leave my bed, all I did was watch InuYasha and eat… well I DID sleep a little… but mostly watched InuYasha. I AM OBSESSED! Sorry… well… I LOVE INUYASHA! DIE KIKYO DIE! INUYASHA AND KAGOME **_**WILL**_** BE TOGETHER FOREVER! Die Kikyo DIIIEEEE! Well enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DOWN OWN DP!**

_Previously:_

"_Well you see, big sister, I have to, this time I won't let you escape." He lifted his hands and vines started moving towards us. I stumbled back into Derek his strong arms protecting me. Then everything froze._

"_Hey, what the hell's going on out here?" I sighed in relief, I recognized the voice._

Chloe POV

Tori! Tori is here! I missed her so much!

"Tori!" I yelled.

"Chloe, there you are!" Tori smiled at me _smiled_. "Bailey let them go."

"Pfft no, who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm one badass powerful witch who isn't afraid to use spells." She glared at him. "Now let them go."

He held his ground, "No."

"Fine, I'll make you." She shot a bolt of lightning at him, he dodged it and sent vines after her, which she neatly dodged.

She shot more lightning bolts at him. Alix started running at him, a determined look on her face. Bailey saw she was coming and quickly wrapped vines around her, the vines kept tightening and tightening until she was gasping for air, she passed out. Simon saw and had an angry look on his face, wait no, it was more like furious, his body was then engulfed in blue mist and he clenched his fists, he started throwing bolts of blue fire at Bailey, I've never seen him so angry before. Bailey then proceeded to wrap vines around him, but he quickly broke away, Tori, too busy watching her brother was then wrapped in the vines. They started squeezing her like Alix, only she didn't stop fighting.

"NO! I WILL NOT PASS OUT LIKE THE LITTLE MISS PRISS!" The vines only got tighter and tighter until she actually did pass out. The vines started lashing like whips, aimed toward me. Derek got in front of me just as a vine whipped out, he took the blow. The vines where relentless, whipping at him until blood started seeping out of gash marks on his back and forearms. Simon was back and sneaking up on Bailey, but a vine whipped out and wrapped around his ankle, dragging him into the ground. And I just stood there. I couldn't do anything! Stupid useless power! I felt arms wrap around my waist and someone picked me up. I didn't like it, the person wasn't Derek.

"Gottcha, little necro! Now you'll never escape!" the dude started laughing and I started to kick at him. His grip tightened and I knew no one could save me, Derek was losing against the vines and Tori and Alix were unconscious while Simon was being dragged underground. (You're a goner Chloe :P)

Dr. Davidoff started walking towards me with a gun. Oh shit!

**Welp, I'm gunna go watch InuYasha. I LOVE INUYASHA, KAGOME, SHIPPOU, SESSHOMARU, RIN, SANGO, AND EVEN THE PERVE MIROKU!**

**Peace :)**


End file.
